wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid quests
These are discussions of the salient points of the druid-specific quests in World of Warcraft. : This page contains spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs, they do hit all the high points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your druid specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the 'go visit your trainer' quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the druid trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. Starting at Level 10, more in-depth class-specific quests are available. All of these quests start with your 'quest trainer', who is a normal class trainer but who also gives out the class related quest starts. There are 'leader' quests to direct you to this person if you are in another city when you reach the appropriate level. The Alliance 'quest trainer' for Druids is Mathrengyl Bearwalker in the Cenarion Enclave, in Darnassus, Teldrassil. He is on the second floor of the Druid tree. Ask a guard for Class Trainer -> Druid and they will point you the way to the tree. The Horde 'quest trainer' is Turak Runetotem on the Elder Rise in Thunder Bluff, Mulgore. Again ask a guard for Class Trainer -> Druid. All these quests are multi-part and some parts have multiple steps. These are outlines of the whole process to accomplish the series of quests. The Quests Bear Form :Main article: When: Level 10 Starts at: * Turak Runetotem at Elder Rise, Thunder Bluff * Mathrengyl Bearwalker at Cenarion Enclave, Darnassus This series of quests gives you Bear Form and unlocks the Feral Combat abilities and talent tree. Heeding the Call : Visit your quest trainer, who will teach you the Teleport: Moonglade spell. This spell drops into your Balance skills tab. Moonglade : (Horde | Alliance) : Teleport to Moonglade and talk to Dendrite Starblaze who is on the second floor of the building you are facing when you arrive. Great Bear Spirit : (Horde | Alliance) : Dendrite sends you to talk to the Bear Spirit. Chat with the Bear Spirit, located in the NW of Moonglade at approximately 39, 27, and then return to Dendrite. Back to Thunder Bluff : Take the Flight Path back to Thunder Bluff and speak with your trainer there. Back to Darnassus : Take the Flight Path back to Ru'theran Village, then head into Darnassus to speak with your trainer there. Body and Heart : (Horde | Alliance) : Next you need to test your skill in combat by activating a stone and defeating a level 12 moonkin, Lunaclaw. :* For Horde to get to the stone, take the road from Mulgore to the The Barrens. As soon as you cross into the Barrens, look for a small hut on the south side of the road. Behind the hut is a large tree, and behind the tree is the stone. :* For Alliance, the stone is in Darkshore in a cave. You will probably need to kill a Moonkin or two to get into the cave where the stone is. (Note: some spells, such as Entangling Roots, can only be used outside and will not work inside the cave.) :*Buff yourself with Thorns and Mark of the Wild before activating the stone (at 43, 46). Lunaclaw will appear about 5 seconds later. Immediately cast Entangling Roots and move away, casting Wrath and Moonfire. When you run out of mana, you can attack from melee range or run until your mana returns. :*When Lunaclaw is dead, talk to the Spirit of Lunaclaw. Return to your quest trainer, who unlocks the Feral Combat tab and teaches you Bear Form. At this point, you can buy new abilities in Feral Combat. If you die fighting Lunaclaw, you will need to travel back to Darnassus or Thunder Bluff for more moondust in order to attempt the quest again. Cure Poison :Main article: When: Level 14. Starts at: * Turak Runetotem at Elder Rise, Thunder Bluff * Mathrengyl Bearwalker at Cenarion Enclave, Darnassus This quest ends with Power over Poison which gives you the Cure Poison spell. Lessons Anew :Teleport to Moonglade to see Dendrite again. The Principal Source :Dendrite gives you a flask and ask you to fill it with water from :* the pool at the top of Dreadmist Peak in The Barrens, and take it to Tonga Runetotem in The Crossroads, The Barrens. :**Be warned: After taking the sample, you will spawn 2 or 3 lvl.13-14 Burning Blade Toxicologist. :* the pool at the top of Cliffspring Falls in Darkshore, and take it to Alanndrian Nightsong in Auberdine, Darkshore. Gathering the Cure :That person sends you out to gather: :* 5 Earthroot and :** 5 Kodo Horns, from various Lost Barrens Kodo. :** 12 Lunar Fungus from the Moonkin caves in Darkshore, east of Auberdine. Curing the Sick :You will be given a 10 charge Curative Animal Salve that you need to use on 10 :* Sickly Gazelle in The Barrens. :* Sickly Deer in Darkshore. :Then return to Dendrite Starblaze in Moonglade. Power over Poison :Return to your quest trainer, and you will receive the Cure Poison spell. Aquatic Form :Main article: When: Level 16 Starts at: * Turak Runetotem at Elder Rise, Thunder Bluff * Mathrengyl Bearwalker at Cenarion Enclave, Darnassus This quest results in you getting the ability to shift into Aquatic Form when you are in water. The quest involves extensive travel, but is not difficult otherwise. A Lesson to Learn :The usual drill: visit your quest trainer, go to Moonglade, see Dendrite. Trial of the Lake :Swim out into the lake and collect the bauble from inside an odd shaped thing called "the bauble tower". :The "bauble tower" is just a little brown thing no taller than your character. It looks like an urn when you get close, and a brown spot when you are above it. You will have to open it, as you would a chest, so factor that in the amount of air you have left. The good news is that nothing will be attacking you (this is just practice on moving around in the water and gauging how long you can hold your breath.) :The bauble tower appears at the very bottom of the lake in random locations. The general area is about half way between the west and east shores, on the north side near the village. These are some confirmed locations: ; ; ; . When you find one of the bubbling fissures (from which you can refill your air), you will know you are close. :Take the bauble to the Shrine as directed. Activate it at the Shrine of Remulos and then talk to the quest person there (Tajarri). Trial of the Sea Lion :Hint: The "locals" who know the locations of the two halves are the 'free ride' Hippogryph and Windrider masters , on the southwest part of Nighthaven, near the Herbalist house and with a nice lake view.) :Collect the two halves of the pendant. :* Horde :*#One half is in a "Strange Lockbox" at the bottom of the Sludge Fen, which is in the northern Barrens . :*#One half is off the coast of North Tide Run, which is in the northwest corner of Silverpine Forest. Find the shipwreck and swim due west until you reach the "dark" water . If you see the fatigue bar you've gone too far out. Take a peek below the water and look around for some bubbles : The lockbox containing the pendant half is right next to the water bubbles. You may not see the bubbles from the surface. It is located where the shelf slopes down into the sea. Swim down to the bubbles, catch your breath, and open the box. :* Alliance :*# One half is off the coast of Westfall. There are detailed instructions in the Travel Guide to get to Stormwind; you must use the "safest route" instructions at the bottom of the guide's "darnassus to ironforge or stormwind, aggro mobs will prevent you from taking the main route. Westfall is a short distance to the southwest. Swim out due west from the Gold Coast Quarry. Swim north along the shelf where it goes off into the deep water (where you get the Fatigue bar). There is a large anchor on the bottom near the drop off. Swim to that and look out into the deep water and there is a 'bubbling fissure' (looks like a huge clam). If you get in the bubble area you can breathe and recharge your air. The chest with the pendant part is right near there at . Beware because sometimes there is an elite reef shark patrolling the area. Collect it and if you don't want to mess around in Westfall, teleport to Moonglade. :*#One half is off the coast of Darkshore . Swim north from the mouth of the Cliffspring river until you see a claw-like rock formation with one long and skinny spire, and the second short but thick, reminiscent of a crab claw. The chest is where they come together under water. This area is patrolled by Elder Darkshore Threshers (16-18), which can be a challenge if you are level 16 and a bit low on breath. The Threshers, while intimidating, are fairly easy to simply nuke to death with Wrath and Moonfire. There is one Thresher that is stationary right next to the chest -- this one must die. After that it's possible to simply get right above it and swim straight down without getting close enough to draw aggro from any of the patrols. ::: Hint: along the northern shore in Darkshore , Gelkak Gyromast starts a short quest line that has an end reward of 5 elixirs of water breathing, which come in very handy in these underwater steps. It is not able to be soloed at these levels, however. :Combine the parts at the Shrine of Remulos, then bring the Pendant to Dendrite Starblaze. Aquatic Form :Once you return the Pendant of the Sea Lion to Dendrite (Moonglade), he will give you a follow-up quest to return to Mathrengyl Bearwalker (Darnassus) or Turak Runetotem (Thunder Bluff) to get your aquatic form. :Go for a swim in the nearest body of water. You will really enjoy aquatic form for traveling around in water. Level 50 Quest When: Level 50 Starts at: *Various druid trainers, who will direct you to Torwa Pathfinder in Un'Goro Crater This quest provides a choice of three rare quality items. Bloodpetal Poison Torwa Pathfinder can be located at the southeast entrance to Un'Goro, at the bottom of the long ramp from Tanaris. His first assignment will be to collect eight bloodcap mushrooms from the bloodpetal sprouts, and eight Gorishi stings, from Gorishi wasps found in and near the Slithering Scar. If you are having trouble finding wasps, try killing other types of Silithid, as they may respawn as wasps. The drop rate on the stingers used to be depressingly low, and Un'Goro crater, especially the area around the Silithid hive is very crowded, which made this a very difficult quest for a druid to do solo at the first level they get it. But the drop rate seems to have been significantly increased even for the non-wasp type mobs, making the rewards even more worth the now-reduced time commitment. Toxic Test Upon returning to Torwa, you will be given a devilsaur barb, and instructed to pacify a devilsaur with it. This can be accomplished quite easily by using hibernate on the creature first. Hint: Though it's not totally clear from the text of the quest, you can actually perform this action on any of the various Devilsaurs, not just the one that is simply called 'Devilsaur'. A Better Ingredient After you report to Torwa that the poison failed to have the desired effect, he will send you to the Sunken Temple, to collect a putrid vine from Atal'alarion. In order to summon Atal'alarion in the basement of the temple, the snake statues on the balconies need to be activated in order (S, N, SW, SE, NW, NE). Atal'alarion will appear with a large snake statue in the middle of the pool of water. He can be pulled separately from the other mobs in the pool, but a lower level group would be well-advised to clear them first. A level 60 druid is capable of soloing this boss. It is possible to stealth to the statues and activate them without aggroing the mobs on the balconies, and Atal'alarion can be fought using the normal method of using bear form and shifting to heal. He will knock you up into the air, so it is best to stand against the edge of the pool in one of the alcoves. Rewards Torwa will give you a choice of three rewards, each based on a different talent tree: * Grizzled Pelt, a Feral-themed chestpiece, * Forest's Embrace, a Restoration-themed chestpiece , or * Moonshadow Stave, a Balance-themed staff. Swift Flight Form :When: Level 70 :The druid Swift Flight Form was implimented in the 2.1 Patch. Swift Flight Form increases travel speed by 280% just like an epic flying mount. To obtain the quest to begin the chain for Swift Flight Form you must have purchased the 300 Riding Skill for 5000g. :For information on this questline visit Swift Flight Form/Questline. Potential Future Quests This is speculation, though for many class quests, Blizzard have left in in-game hints that it "may become harder in the future". At this point however, it seems somewhat unlikely as the development efforts are on endgame development. Cat Form :When: Level 20. :This is currently a trained ability. Quest not implemented, however; there is a Great Cat Spirit in Moonglade. Unconfirmed information states that there was at one time a Cat Form quest related to the cat spirit, the NPC Volcor and the Quest:Escape Through Stealth quests in Darkshore, but that this was removed due to the developers' feeling that druids were getting too much Cenarion Reputation too early in the leveling curve. Travel Form :When: Level 30. :This is currently a trained ability. Quest not implemented yet. Dire Bear Form :When: Level 40. :This is currently a trained ability. Quest not implemented yet. Flight Form :When: Level 68 :This is currently a trained ability. Quest not implemented yet. Category:Druids